A Day in the Life of the Skywalkers - Age 5
by Luna Edelblute
Summary: The Jedi Council calls Anakin away to settle a problem on Florrum with his former padawan, now Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano. Padmé is left to take care of the five-year-old twins while he's gone, but life doesn't stop, even with kids.


**Disclaimer: No part of Star Wars belongs to me, no matter how much I wish it would.**

Author's Note: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Anakin never turned to the dark side, Sidious/Palpatine was arrested and persecuted for crimes against the republic and when the Jedi council discovered Anakin and Padmé's relationship they didn't expel him from the Order because of how helpful he was in bringing the Sith Lord to justice. In this universe Padmé and Anakin are raising Luke and Leia, with some help from Uncle Obi and Auntie Ahsoka. All mistakes are mine, this story has not been beta-ed. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

At seven in the morning the last thing Padmé expected was her husband announcing he had to leave her with their five-year-old twins for a full day and night. But he had, and now they stood discussing the matter on the balcony of their Coruscant apartment, Ahsoka waiting for Anakin in their ship.

"I'm sorry Padmé," Anakin insisted, "I know you have to work today but the council asked Ahsoka and I personally to help out."

"I know," she replied, "I guess I'll have to find someone to babysit,"

"You could always ask 3PO," Anakin suggested.

"Those kids wear _me_ out, I can't imagine 3PO being able to handle them, besides I sent him on an errand already"

"You're right," Anakin admitted, "I wonder if Obi-Wan is doing anything today, try asking him."

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka yelled from their ship, "Hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

"Okay I'm coming!" he shouted over his shoulder, "I have to go," he told Padmé, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she replied, "stay safe please,"

"You know me," Anakin joked, "I never get into trouble,"

Padmé laughed a little before hugging and kissing him goodbye. Anakin ran to the ship and they took off. Padmé waved as they flew away and then went to check on the kids, they hadn't been awake earlier but they would be soon.

The door to Luke and Leia's room was shut, Padmé opened it gently to peek inside. The room was dimly lit from little bits of sunlight coming through the shades but the children were still asleep. Leia was curled up under her blankets hugging a pillow and Luke was tangled in his, the pillows from his bed on the ground next to it. Padmé looked at them adoringly, they may have been an incredible hassle but they were still her children and she loved them with all her heart.

She shut the door quietly and went to pour herself a cup of coffee, adding some cream and sugar to it and sitting down at the small table in the dining room. She sat in silence for a moment, sipping her coffee, and then she attempted to contact Obi-Wan at the temple. She hoped he was awake at this hour.

The hologram fizzled for a bit before Obi-Wan's face appeared looking rather tired.

"Oh hello Padmé," he said, "What's up?"

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I've been up for a few minutes, hopefully a cup of tea will help,"

Padmé laughed, "Yeah I just got myself some coffee,"

"So what can I do for you?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't ask unless I really needed help," Padmé began, "Anakin's on a mission and I have a huge meeting today, I need someone to watch the kids."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, he had been part of suggesting Anakin go on that assignment, "Yes he is isn't he, and Ahsoka's with him."

"Yes, there's no one else I can ask," Padmé replied.

"Well… I'm sorry to say it Padmé but I can't help. There are some Padawans who passed the trials yesterday and as a member of the council I have to be there for the knighting ceremonies."

"I suppose I'll figure it out," Padmé said halfheartedly, "I hope the ceremonies go well," she added.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said, "Sorry I couldn't be of more help. If I had known you were busy today I wouldn't have suggested Anakin go on that mission,"

"It's alright Obi-Wan," Padmé reassured him, "it's not your fault."

"Well I wish you luck Padmé," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," she told him. She heard the the twins' bedroom door open, "I better go, the kids are up,"

"Okay, talk to you later," he said and the hologram disappeared.

Leia emerged from the hallway. Padmé always thought her daughter was cutest in the mornings. Her elaborate white nightgown was crinkled from sleep, she stretched her arms and gave a small yawn. Her waist-length hair was frizzy and tangled, Padmé was not looking forward to combing it.

"Good morning dear," Padmé said, "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," she responded. She crawled onto the chair next to her mother, "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's on a mission with Auntie Ahsoka," Padmé responded.

"Is he coming back soon?" Leia asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Padmé said.

"Aww… okay," Leia muttered.

"Do you want something for breakfast? Maybe a piece of toast?" Padmé questioned.

"Yes, can I have jam too?" Leia responded.

"Of course you can."

Padmé went to the kitchen to make Leia some toast and Luke entered the dining room rubbing his eyes. His short hair was also a frizzled mess. He climbed onto one of the chairs next to his sister.

"Good morning Luke," his mother said from the kitchen, "I'm making your sister toast, would you like some?"

"With jam?"

"Yep,"

"Yum!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Padmé said and got some more bread for Luke's toast.

"Do you want to hear about my dream?" Luke asked Padmé.

"Sure, tell me all about it," she said.

"Well," Luke started, "I had a dream that I could fly. I flew all over, above the Temple and the Senate and everywhere. I even flew back to Naboo mommy, I flew over the lake there and into the clouds. Then I made friends with a bird, a big blue bird, but when it talked it sounded like sis. Then we flew together back here and then, and then I woke up."

"How come the bird sounded like me?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Luke said, "It just did,"

"That's very fascinating Luke," Padmé told him.

"I wouldn't want to be a bird," Leia interjected.

"It was only a dream," Padmé told her daughter, "it wasn't real."

"I know, but I still wouldn't want to be a bird," Leia said, "Is toast done?" she asked.

Padmé had just finished spreading jam on the pieces of toast, "Yes, toast is done," she told the kids. She carried their breakfasts to the table and made herself a piece while they ate.

"Mom," Leia said with her mouth full of food.

Padmé looked over at her daughter who had somehow gotten a huge splotch of jam on her beautiful white nightgown, "Oh, Leia!" she exclaimed and ran to her, grabbing a napkin on the way. She tried desperately to scrub off the jam, much to Leia's displeasure, but made no progress. Padmé sighed and decided to let Leia eat and deal with it later. She resumed her toast and checked the time, the clock on the wall read 7:54, Padmé had to be at the senate building by ten, that left her about two hours to get dressed, put her hair up, bathe the twins and clothe them for the day. She'd also have to pack some toys for them to be entertained.

"Alright kids," she said, "finish up your breakfast, you both need baths and mommy has to get dressed for work.

The twins finished their toast and Leia jumped out of her chair, running towards their room, Padmé caught her around the waist before she made it too far though. She lifted Leia into her arms, "Hold on one second young lady, you get to take a bath first," Padmé said.

Leia crossed her arms and pouted but it had no effect on her mother who carried her into the bathroom and told Luke to go play with some toys until his turn. The little boy obliged, opening the door to the playroom and turning on the light, he had just a year ago grown tall enough to flick the switch and was very proud of himself.

The room was filled with various toys, far more than two five-year-olds needed. Luke went to play with his spaceships until his mom came to get him for his bath.

* * *

After an hour spent bathing the children and then wrangling them into their outfits for the day, Padmé finally had some time to change into something more formal. She only did something simple for her hair, she didn't have the time or energy for anything else, even so it took half an hour. By the time she had begun packing toys to keep Luke and Leia entertained it was almost ten. She hurriedly made some sandwiches and went to retrieve the kids from the playroom.

"Come on! Hurry mommy's gonna be late!" Padmé explained to them.

Luke put his toys down immediately and stood up, ready to go. Leia, however, kept playing.

"Leia come on!" Padmé urged, "You can bring your toys with you okay?" she said.

Leia reluctantly agreed and followed her mom and brother out of the room.

The family hurried to their ship and Padmé flew it towards the senate building as fast as legally possible. It was 9:47 when she landed, she had thirteen minutes to find some way to keep the kids occupied during the half hour meeting. They went inside and she looked around her office, there wasn't much space compared to the Coruscant apartment, only a sitting area and a desk off in a side room. Padmé unpacked some of the toys she had brought with her, set them on the small table and sat the kids on one of the couches.

"Okay," she said, "I have to be gone for thirty minutes, can you play responsibly until I get back?"

Leia nodded but Luke had a question, "What does responsibly mean?"

"I means you don't break anything or start an argument with your sister, you have to promise me you'll do that okay?"

"Okay," Luke said, "I promise."

"Good," Padmé said, "I have to go now, don't get into any trouble please, half an hour isn't that long, you can do it. There's lots of toys on the table," she paused, "there's food right here," she grabbed the sandwiches she'd made for them and put them on the table as well, "and here's your water bottles," she checked to make sure they had everything they'd need. 'A half hour isn't that bad, they'll be fine,' she reassured herself.

"Love you guys, see you soon," Padmé said and exited the office. She made it to the meeting a few minutes early and thanked the Force for that, hoping the kids would be okay by themselves.

* * *

When Padmé returned everything was, thankfully, fine. Luke and Leia hadn't done anything drastic or burned down her office so she was relieved. They were playing in their own universe and barely noticed when she closed the door.

"And then pretend my guy flies over and saves your girl from the monster!" Luke told his sister and flew his Y-Wing towards her Jedi starfighter.

"But my girl's a Jedi!" Leia insisted, "She doesn't need to be saved, she's brave like daddy,"

Padmé smiled at that comment from her daughter.

"Well even Jedi need help sometimes," Luke said, "And my guy is a Clone Captain like Rex, can my guy and your girl help each other?"

"Yeah okay," Leia told him, "Come on! We gotta chase down the monster!"

She stood up and ran around the room, Luke following close behind. Finally the kids spotted their mother.

"Mommy!" Luke yelled and ran at Padmé, completely forgetting about the imaginary monster he and his sister had been chasing. Leia noticed her mom at about the same time and also ran at her, hugging Padmé's leg while Luke jumped into her arms.

"You two were so responsible!" Padmé praised, "I'm so proud of you, what did you do when I was gone?"

"We played with toys," Leia responded, "And my girl was a Jedi!"

"Wow, really?" Padmé said.

Luke took an opportunity to chime in, "And my guy was a clone captain, they saved the galaxy from a big scary monster together," he threw his hands in the air to demonstrate the severity of the monster and hit Padmé in the nose.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling her head away from her overexcited son and then setting him down gently before rubbing her nose, "Ouch," she added.

"Sorry," Luke said quietly.

"It's okay Luke," Padmé told him, "I'm not bleeding and nothing's broken, but remember to be careful with your arms when you get excited."

"Okay mommy," Luke mumbled.

Padmé stopped rubbing her nose and looked at her children, "Maybe we can use that energy to do something fun! What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" they both agreed.

Padmé didn't have another meeting for two hours, but it was to be an hour and a half long. Though she should have been writing her speech for the next day, she knew she'd have to wear out the kids so when she did leave the second time, they would sit and watch the HoloNet while she was gone instead of tear her office apart.

"Okay we're going on a tour of the Senate building!" Padmé said enthusiastically, both children cheered.

"But," Padmé added, "We have to hold hands okay? Don't go running off."

Luke and Leia agreed but Padmé would later regret not making them promise. Holding hands, the three of them exited Padmé's office and emerged into the hallway.

"Can we go see the big room?" Leia asked.

For a moment Padmé was confused until she realized Leia meant the enormous room where all big decisions were made in the senate, a room filled with circular platforms, enough for thousands of representatives from various planetary systems.

"Yes, we can go see the big room," Padmé replied, "It's actually not that far from here."

She led the children through a door on the opposite end of the hallway, the door that opened to the Naboo platform. A place from where Padmé had made many declarations and speeches to preserve the democracy she held so dear.

Leia immediately pulled free of her mother's grasp and ran to look over the edge. Padmé's heart skipped a beat, it was a long way down should her daughter fall over the edge of the platform.

"Leia! Padmé shouted, "Stay away from the edge for Force sake!"

"It's so far," Leia observed, leaning even further over the rail, at least as far as she could go at a height of three feet six inches.

Padmé quickly approached her and grabbed her hand, "Come away from there, I don't want you to fall,"

"Come on mom!" Leia pleaded, "I'm not even tall enough to get over the edge."

"You are to me," Padmé emphasized and gently pulled Leia away from the danger.

"Mommy, is this where you do speeches?" Luke queried.

"It is," Padmé confirmed.

"What do you speech about?"

"Well lots of different things," Padmé explained, "Things way too complicated to explain, but there's also lots of arguing, people don't always agree with what mommy says."

"Why not?" Leia asked.

"That's just how it is," Padmé told her, "I couldn't tell you all the reasons why."

Leia, suddenly uninterested in her current surroundings, escaped her mother's grasp again and ran out into the hallway.

"Leia!" Padmé yelled and sprinted after her, Luke trying to keep up. But when Padmé rounded the corner her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Leia!" Padmé shouted again but there was no response.

"Where's sis?" asked Luke.

"I don't know," Padmé said slowly, "she can't have gone too far, right?"

Luke just stared in silence at his mother, unable to answer her question.

Padmé suddenly heard giggling down the hall a bit, Leia had peeked her head around the edge of a wall strut and was enjoying her mother's stress far too much.

"Leia! Leia get over here!" Padmé said in her most assertive mom voice.

Leia simply giggled again and took off down the hall a little more, stopping in the middle to look her mother straight in the eyes.

"Leia," Padmé warned, "this isn't a game."

The energetic five-year-old however seemed to think the whole situation was rather funny and took her mother's warning as a challenge, stepping backward slowly with a defiant smile on her face.

Padmé walked towards her, trying to remain calm to keep the little girl from bolting away for fun but to no avail. She turned tail and sprinted away. Padmé chased after her but soon realized Luke was in no mood to pursue his sister. Thinking on her feet like any good politician Padmé quickly stopped by her office, lead Luke inside and turned on the HoloNet, placing him in front of his favorite cartoon and leaving him there temporarily. She shut the door behind her as she left and turned towards Leia who had stopped running and stood a few meters down the hall, waiting for her mom to return so she'd have someone to chase her.

Padmé stared her daughter straight in the eyes and could see the defiant glint present there, a look Padmé had also seen in her husband. Why did Leia have to get Anakin's rebellious trait? It just wasn't fair to her poor mother.

"Leia," Padmé said again, "This is mommy's place of work, you need to come here right now,"

"Why?" Leia asked innocently.

"Because it makes me look bad," Padmé responded.

"Why?" Leia asked again.

"Because I shouldn't have brought my five-year-olds to work and they shouldn't be loose and running around the senate building,"

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions!" Padmé exclaimed, "Come here!"

Leia just smiled and before her mother even had a chance to start moving Leia was dashing away, for someone so small she was moving quite fast.

Padmé took up the chase. The dignified Senator of Naboo, youngest ever elected Queen of her home planet, respected throughout the senate and a strong believer in peaceful democracy; the woman who had helped prosecute and find guilty the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, the wife of the famous Hero-Without-Fear Anakin Skywalker… chased her five-year-old down a hallway.

"Leia! Come back!" she yelled, trying desperately to keep from tripping on her ornate dress. Unfortunately for Padmé, Leia was approaching the busier section of the senate building. Senators were milling about in the hall, talking to each other, completely ignorant of the small human running towards them. That is until she started darting around them, disrupting conversations, stepping on robes and feet.

Padmé followed her daughter, but stopped running to slowly dodge around the people in the hall. A few tried to strike up conversation with Senator Amidala, apparently unaware the small child belonged to her. She politely nodded at them but insisted she was on urgent business and continued, following the trail of slightly surprised senators to find her daughter.

The mother and daughter broke free of the crowd, Leia running flat out now, enjoying the endless hallway and giggling while she ran. Padmé was surprised at how well she was keeping up with her young and energetic daughter, but knew it wouldn't last long. They raced past Senator Bail Organa's office and Padmé realized they were already halfway around the circle that was the senate.

"Leia!" Padmé yelled desperately. Her side was starting to hurt and she really didn't care about reprimanding Leia anymore, she just wanted her to stop running.

Leia didn't care whether her mom was having fun, she certainly was. She felt like she could run forever, but she also knew it wouldn't be fun anymore if her mom stopped chasing her, so Leia turned her head to glance back at Padmé.

The exhausted senator's face was bright red and Leia could clearly see the effort it was taking to keep up with her. Leia stopped running, but continued to keep a distance between her and her mother.

Padmé gratefully transitioned into a walk, trying to catch her breath. More than that, she had begun to realize chasing her daughter was getting nowhere, she'd have to outsmart her. Luckily at that same moment, Padmé saw Bail walking back towards his office, and towards them. She had an idea.

"Leia," she said slowly, "How about we stop running? There's no way you can keep this up for much longer,"

Leia did not respond, but the rebellious glint had returned. Mother and daughter stared directly at each other for a moment before the little girl turned and ran. But Padmé was ready.

"Bail!" she shouted, "Grab Leia!"

Bail Organa looked stunned for a moment before moving into action and catching Leia in his arms, halting her progress.

"Let me go!" Leia shouted, trying to escape down the hallway.

Padmé walked towards her daughter and the unfortunate Bail tasked with keeping her from running away. Leia stomped on his foot a couple times but was getting nothing but exasperation in response.

"Thank you Bail," Padmé said.

"It's no trouble," he replied, foiling Leia's feeble attempts at escape, "she is fast though, for one so young,"

"Yes she is," Padmé agreed, picking up her disgruntled daughter.

"Well I suppose I'll see you at the meeting in an hour or so," Bail told her and wishing her good luck with Leia he headed towards his office.

Padmé walked back to her office in silence, Leia smart enough to know she was in trouble and not to talk. Though Padmé was far too exhausted from chasing her daughter to give any real lectures or punishment, she was going to inform Leia that running away was not acceptable behavior.

When they arrived back at Padmé's office, Luke was still quietly watching cartoons on the HoloNet. Padmé sat Leia on the couch and gave her a brief lecture on running away.

"Leia, don't do that ever again, that was not a responsible thing to do. You could have been hurt, lost, or _I_ could have been in big trouble. Do you understand why that wasn't a good thing to do?"

Leia nodded but kept her eyes averted.

"Okay, just make sure you stay by my side in the future, if you don't you will be in big trouble."

Leia nodded again and looked at her mother, Padmé was relieved to see her daughter didn't look too upset, just a little bored at the lecture.

"You have to promise me Leia," Padmé insisted.

"I promise," Leia responded halfheartedly.

Padmé doubted the authenticity of said promise but she really hated lecturing her daughter and accepted it anyway, "Good. Now that you know not to do that again, why don't you go play with your brother? I don't want you to be bored."

Leia eagerly leapt off the couch and ran to pick up where she and her brother had left off in their game. Luke abandoned the HoloNet and joined her. Within minutes they were in their fantasy world again. The senate meeting was about an hour away and despite the fact that Padmé wouldn't be speaking much, if at all, during that time, she figured she'd prepare a statement anyway; so she left the main room and sat down at her desk.

* * *

That hour didn't last nearly as long as Padmé had hoped, what with the twins creating a base for their imaginary characters under her desk and occasionally startling her with loud noises; at which she would calmly asked them to stop, and they would, but then quickly seemed to forget about any agreement they'd come to an barged into her office again, and again.

By the end of the hour Padmé was starting to lose her patience, something she would desperately need to deal with the other politicians in the meeting. She couldn't sacrifice it all to her rambunctious children. She was also starting to realize it would not be a good idea to leave them in her office for an hour and a half. Even if they were distracted, the mess they could make would be catastrophic. So she had resigned to take them with her. Possibly not her best decision, maybe even her worst.

She took a few moments to read over her statement once more, while ignoring the fact that Luke was now attempting to pull her shoe off from under her desk and Leia seemed to be egging him on, suggesting it could be used as a spaceship.

Padmé finished checking her statement for errors and moved her feet out of the way of her children before standing up and staring down at them. Only their heads peeked out from under her desk, looks of amusement on their faces as they laughed. Padmé couldn't help but laugh a little too before she walked into the next room to collect some sandwiches and toys to entertain Luke and Leia during the meeting. Five minutes before the meeting was to start she had everything she'd need and took the kids across the hall to the Naboo platform and sat them on the small bench.

"Okay you have to remember, you can't be loud, you can't run around, you can't distract me. I have to be respectful to whoever is talking, you do too," Padmé told them. She looked behind her, a few of the other platforms were starting to fill up, it wouldn't be long until the senate auditorium was full.

"Here's some lunch," she handed them the sandwiches she'd made that morning, "and you have some toys, just stay quiet," she emphasized. Then she stood up and went to the edge of her platform, looking out into the center of the auditorium as the Chancellor's platform rose from the ground.

From behind her, Padmé heard something, no, some _one_. It was Jar Jar Binks, representative of the Gungans, tripping onto the platform and barely keeping himself from falling over the edge. Padmé had completely forgotten Jar Jar would also be at the meeting, she had a sudden, though daring and possibly unwise, idea.

"Jar Jar," Padmé said, grabbing the Gungan's attention.

"Yesa?" he replied, trying to find enough balance to look at Padmé.

"I need your help," Padmé managed while avoiding Jar Jar's stumbling.

"Yousa be needen mesa help? Why?" he asked, finally finding balance.

Padmé gestured at her children, who were currently playing 'Jedi and Clone Captain' and hadn't even noticed Jar Jar's appearance, "I need you to keep them under control when I, if I, have to speak."

"Okeyday," Jar Jar responded, turning to Luke and Leia, "Heyo-dalee Leia, Luke, mesa be keepin yousa from bein trouble,"

"Hi Jar Jar," they responded at the same time, then continued playing, unamused at the prospect of him as their babysitter.

"Theysa lookin fine for now," Jar Jar said.

"Just keep an eye on them will you?" Padmé asked, "The meeting is starting, let's see who will start the argument this time, I'm betting on Orn Free Taa.

"Yousa be geussin right, mesa sure," Jar Jar agreed.

Padmé did turn out to be correct, Senator Taa disagreed with almost anyone he could, turned out this time it was the representatives of the Trade Federation, whom many still distrusted since their alliance with the Separatists in the Clone Wars. Though since the topic of the meeting was new trade routes in the outer-rim, and Ryloth, Taa's home planet, was in the outer-rim, he did have reason to be nervous.

Padmé observed as many senators tried to convince Orn Free Taa that the new trade routes would be a benefit to all people in the outer-rim, including those of Ryloth. But he would not be convinced. After many minutes of arguing, and the twins playing loudly, and rambunctiously, behind her Padmé decided to interfere and speak her opinion, hopefully speeding up the meeting.

The Naboo platform floated forward, Luke and Leia looked over the edge and squealed in delight, Jar Jar tried desperately to keep them quiet but to no avail. Leia was flying her starfighter over the rail, excited at how high up they were.

"Fellow Senators," Padmé began, the room quieted for her, but unfortunately, her children did not, "While the Trade Federation was aligned with the Separatists in the Clone Wars, they have had five years to root out their problems and begin again. In those five years they have proved to be trustworthy and-" Padmé felt a gentle tugging on her skirt. She glanced down and saw her son staring up at her with big blue eyes. He was asking for something, she knew it, but she couldn't abandon her speech now.

"Luke!" she hissed, "Ask Jar Jar,"

"Mommy I have to tinkle!" Luke insisted quite loudly. That was a problem, since the platform was now hovering in the middle of the room, not connected to anything, there'd be no way for Luke to leave.

"Can you hold it?" she asked quietly, very much aware of the thousands of eyes on her negotiating with her five-year-old.

"No!" he whined.

"Senator Amidala, do you need a moment?" Bail Organa asked from his platform.

"No thank you Senator Organa, I'm fine, I assure you" she announced, "As I was saying… _Luke go ask Jar Jar_ ," she whispered, "the Trade Federation have proved themselves trustworthy and we should allow new trade routes to be opened, it would help much of the outer-rim economy, and the economy of the Republic itself. Senator Taa, I am sure there will be prosperity on Ryloth and there will be no conflict,"

Luke tugged on her dress again, this time with a large amount of desperation in his eyes, she had to do something to help, Jar Jar couldn't do anything about it.

She hurriedly finished her speech, "I think the Trade Federation can agree with that, thank you," moved her platform back to its base as a mildly confused applause commenced, and ran Luke across to her office so he could 'tinkle'.

The meeting was only about a third of the way through but when Padmé and Luke returned, the negotiations were complete and most of the senators from outer-rim territories had agreed that the trade routes should be opened. Relieved the meeting was almost at an end, Padmé gladly voted 'yes' to the proposition, as did the majority of people in the room. The matter was resolved, much quicker than anticipated and Padmé was relieved.

The room began to empty of senators, representatives, and the small Skywalkers. Padmé guided the twins back to her office through the bustling halls, thanked Jar Jar for his valiant attempts to keep them quiet during the meeting, and closed the door.

It was just about one o'clock, there were no more meetings for the day; and while Padmé would usually spend this time working on things like future speeches, responding to formal mail from the Queen of Naboo, or even enjoying a nice coffee in the middle of the day, she didn't have much of an opportunity for that. The twins were very full of energy and eager to play. The senate building wasn't much of a place for that, so since she had nowhere else to be for the day it was time for her to go back to the apartment.

"Okay kids, time to go home!" Padmé announced.

Both children seemed delighted at the prospect, "Yay, yay!" Luke shouted.

"Home! Home! Work is boring!" Leia yelled, flying her starfighter in tight circles with excitement.

While her job was important, Padmé couldn't help but agree with her daughter's sentiment. Padmé gathered the things she'd brought with her, made sure nothing was left behind and ushered the kids out the door. It was time to leave the hectic day of work behind her, and very possibly, take a nap.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I should be starting the next fic about teenage Luke and Leia soon. I'm still not sure which part of the teenage years to focus on so if you have an idea feel free to leave it in a review.

-Luna


End file.
